Rise Up
by lozza1199
Summary: Liz and Max are confused about the feelings that they have towards one another. Maria and Michael are closer than ever. Liz makes the biggest decision of her life with the support of Isabel and Michael, allowing her to follow her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Rise up  
  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell  
  
Note: I don't live in the US so I have found it a little difficult to get the whole 'American feeling', especially in the school settings because school in America is completely different to that of my own country. However I have tried my best and I would love to receive your feedback on the story plus how I can make it more "Americanised"! Cheers!  
  
Prologue  
  
It's July 2nd. I'm Liz Parker. A year ago my life was plain and simple - I went to school, did my shifts and the Crashdown and hung out. However in these last six months, my life has gone from something that I, Liz Parker could successfully control, plan and organise, to something unpredictable and unexplainable. I was let in on a secret that perhaps no human on this earth is meant to know or even understand.  
  
Everything changed the day that Max Evans saved my life at the Crashdown. There has been no going back from that day when I was knocked down by a gunshot. If it weren't for Max, I would not be here writing in this journal in the streaming summer sun today. That was also when I found out that Roswell, New Mexico is not such a small town after all, and that despite how much you think you know about everything and everyone in a small town like Roswell, everybody has their secrets.  
  
Everything was different once I found out that Max Evans, Isabel Evans and Michael Guerin were all aliens.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Maria I can't do your shift here tonight. I told you before, Mr. Batterby has been giving me the evil eye all week because of my poor mark in the half-term for Physics. I really need to catch up", Liz said sighing as she opened her locker at the Crashdown and took a sip of water from her water bottle.  
  
"Please Liz, this is really important for me. I will love you forever and ever!" Maria replied, giving Liz those pleading puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Fine Maria, but you owe me big time, and I mean big time. If I don't get this work done, you will never be getting a postcard from me whilst I'm at Harvard!" Liz answered.  
  
" Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you so much" Maria replied happily as she tightly hugged Liz. " I just really need this time with Michael at the moment. I mean we are so close right now and I just want make him know how much I love him. I just really don't want to lose him you know? I mean before he has been so detached and distant, its only now that he has discovered his feelings and allowed people in".  
  
" I understand Maria. I think that you are probably the best thing that ever happened to him" Liz said sweetly. " So what have you got planned?" Liz asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
" Oh you know, the usual. Mum's got her high school reunion tonight so she's out of town, so I figured that Michael and I could have a nice night together at my place" Maria explained, a wide grin developing on her face.  
  
"Maria!" Liz said, as she playfully hit Maria on the shoulder. "You mean to tell me that I have to slave away in here for the night whist you spend a romantic evening with your lover boy? Trust! "  
  
" Well thanks a million Liz. I will give you a call and let you know how its going" Maria said laughing as she grabbed her backpack and walked out the back door.  
  
"Yeah whatever!" Liz yelled back.  
  
She had to be happy for Maria and Michael. Not in all their years of friendship had she seen Maria so happy. Lately she smiled and laughed at everything. It was though she was floating on the air and in a continuous daydream. It finally seemed as though Maria and Michael had worked things out. It wasn't as though Michael was the easiest person, well more accurately alien, to get along with. He had experienced a life much harder that Isabel and Max had. Whilst they had been adopted into a good family, Michael moved from one family to the next, never settling anywhere. In all the years that Liz had known Michael he had always kept himself at a distance from other people, careful not to get too close for the fear of being hurt. Maria however had been a different case. They had this incredible bond. Maria had done wonders for Michael, changed him into a person that nobody in the whole of Roswell knew, and with this they had become closer than ever before.  
  
Liz handed out meal after meal to the locals and the many tourists who had pilled into her parents restaurant the Crashdown, after visiting Roswell's most famous tourist attraction, the UFO Centre. She began to think again about her relationship with Max Evans. Max was the love of her life and she knew in her heart that she would always love him, despite how badly she had been hurt by him. She wasn't seeing Max anymore, but she continued to think about him often. In fact, she thought about him more than often. There had barely been a moment over the last month where she hadn't thought about him. His beautiful smile, dark hair and magic fingers which left her whole body tingling with pleasure after he touched her.  
  
"Excuse me Miss?" a man with dark hair dressed in an elegant suit, said suddenly to Liz, making her immediately jump out of her daydream. "I actually ordered a burger and fries, not a cappuccino!"  
  
" Oh I'm terribly sorry Sir. We have just been so busy that I must have accidentally switched your order", Liz answered, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.  
  
"No worries, but I'll tell you what, I may just take this cappuccino and cancel my order because I am in quite a rush anyway, ok?" the man said, deeply looking into Liz's eyes as he pulled out a few notes of cash.  
  
"Certainly" Liz replied quickly, "I'll just get your change then".  
  
I'm such an idiot Liz thought to herself. I really have to stop thinking about Max, because not only is it distracting me from my school work, but even something as simple as getting the orders right at the Crashdown.  
  
It was so difficult to get her feelings straight because their past together had been so rough and complicated. After all, he was the one who had gone and completely ruined everything by sleeping with Tess only months before.  
  
She gathered up the change for the man and handed it to him.  
  
"Sorry about the mess up again Sir, I hope you enjoy your stay in Roswell" Liz said apologetically as she stared at the man, knowing that he was definitely not a local.  
  
"Not to worry about it. Liz" he said looking up at her name badge which was pinned to her uniform". "But I will actually be spending a while here in Roswell. You see I have just been appointed as the new Careers Advisor and Counselor at West Roswell High. You wouldn't happen to be a student there would you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I am actually" Liz replied, suddenly excited at the idea of a new Careers Advisor at her school. He may be able to help me with my application to Harvard.  
  
"Well I assume that I will be seeing much more of you in the next couple of weeks then Liz and perhaps I will be able to give you some good advice on life beyond high school!" he said, smiling as he got up from his chair and firmly shook Liz's hand.  
  
"Great!" Liz replied, "Mr."  
  
"Jenkins" he said, immediately answering her question. "Well it was lovely to meet you Liz. Must be off though, time to get my new office organised" he said with a laugh, as he picked up his briefcase and turned towards the front entrance. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Maria get over here" Liz yelled at her friend Maria, who had quickly walked past her locker.  
  
"Can't a girl just go to her Calculus class in peace?" Maria asked, smiling as she turned around and gave Liz a big hug.  
  
"Well considering that I did your slave labour so that you could snuggle up to Michael all night, I don't think so! So give us the details" Liz said laughing.  
  
"Last night was the best night of my life Liz. I'm being serious, Michael is a new man!" Maria replied, again looking the happiest she has ever been.  
  
"Well I'm really happy for you Maria. I guess my hard work was well worth it!" Liz said as she took out her Physics text book from her locker.  
  
"Yeah it was Liz, but you know I've been thinking. We have to get you a new man and I think I have just the one" Maria said, giving Liz one of those looks which nobody ever wanted to get from Maria. It meant she was up to something big and often Maria's 'great ideas' were disastrous.  
  
"No Maria I don't need a new man right now. If I don't keep my mind on my schoolwork I will never get into Harvard and you know how badly I want it" Liz sighed.  
  
"But Liz I have to help you get over Max" Maria exclaimed, as she looked over her shoulder to make sure he was not close by.  
  
" I am over Max" Liz said slightly annoyed.  
  
"You say you are Liz, but I know you're not. I see the way you look at him when you serve him at the Crashdown or when you see him at school. Hello? I'm your best friend, I think I can see what's going on. You two are absolutely incredible, its like you are permanently attached together at the head! Both of you are still completely in love with each other, yet neither of you are willing to do anything about it. I suggest you either talk to him and sort it out, or better still, see someone else and move on" Maria said, as she placed a bobby pin in her curly long blonde hair.  
  
"Its not as easy as it sounds Maria. I thought you would be able to understand that because its not as if you and Michael have had it easy either" Liz snapped as she slammed her locker shut.  
  
"Please don't bring Michael into this Liz, he doesn't have anything to do with you and Max" Maria said annoyed. "Look, so maybe I'm being a little over the top. I didn't mean to upset you, but I just hate to see you like this Liz. You are falling apart, I can see it. As much as I love Max Evans, he hasn't exactly made life easy for you" Maria said.  
  
" I know Maria, but I can't change what happened between us. I still love him" Liz said quietly.  
  
" I know you do hun. Look, just try to forget him for a while, at least for one period!" Maria suggested, giving her friend a hug.  
  
"I'm ok Maria really" Liz said, pulling away. " I just need some time to think this through. Maybe if I talked about this more with Max".  
  
"Give it a go Liz. Its something that you and Max need to sought out because it is destroying both of you" Maria said. "Well I've gotta go to PE, we are playing Cricket today. Yay!" Maria said, as enthusiastically as she possibly could.  
  
"Oh I love cricket!" Liz exclaimed.  
  
"How on earth do you know anything about Cricket Liz? I don't really even know what the stupid sport is, but then again I don't exactly like sport!" Maria said jokingly.  
  
"Its played a lot in Australia. I used to play it when I went over to see my family over there remember?" Liz asked as they walked down the hallway.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot about your family in Australia. Well let them know that I am always willing to come over and have a game with them in their backyard!" Maria sarcastically replied.  
  
"Get out of here Maria! Go and do some exercise you lazy thing" Liz said, as she gently pushed Maria in the direction of their gymnasium.  
  
According to Liz the day had not started off too well. She barely ever had arguments with her best friend. She knew that what Maria had been saying was true, she wasn't over Max at all. Over the past month, her feelings for him had only strengthened. As they grew apart, she only began to love him more.  
  
For that moment however, Max was the least of her problems. Her next class, Physics with Mr Batterby in was certainly not going to be a good one. Liz walked into the lab and sat down in a seat towards the back of the room next to her Physics buddy Jodie.  
  
"Hey Jodie" Liz whispered.  
  
"Hey Liz! Mr Batterby is not in such a great mood. He crashed his 4WD this morning while he reversed out of his driveway" Jodie whispered in a slight giggle.  
  
"Oh dear" Liz replied, smiling. "I guess I better keep my mouth shut then" she said, smiling to Jodie as she opened to her books which fell onto the large booklet of past examination papers which she had not completed.  
  
"Now last lesson I set you some homework, which was to complete those past papers from last years Physics examinations. I will be collecting those so that they can be marked and returned to you as quickly as possible so that you can continue with your revision" Mr Batterby announced to their small class.  
  
Oh dear Liz thought to herself. She was going to be in for it now. She had not completed Physics homework for at least a week and her mid-term result had been far below her usual results.  
  
Mr Batterby walked around the room collecting al the papers and stopped once he had reached Liz's and Jodie's table.  
  
"Elizabeth your work please" he said firmly.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr Batterby, but I have not completed it" Liz said, as apologetically as she could.  
  
"Hmm" he said. "Class, I would like you to begin reading chapter 8 in the textbook. We will begin the experiment once I return. Come outside with me please Liz" he said, the smile disappearing from his face.  
  
Liz slowly got up from her seat and looked at Jodie, who gave her a quick thumbs up for encouragement. She walked out of the classroom and stood in the deserted hallway until she heard Mr Batterby firmly close the door.  
  
"Elizabeth, you are one of my best students. You have always excelled in this subject, but recently I have not been too happy with your work and I am a little concerned. What's going on Elizabeth?" he asked kindly.  
  
" I don't know Mr Batterby" Liz said slowly. " I'm just having a hard time at the moment. I know you were very disappointed at my mid-term result and I hate myself for letting you down so much" Liz said sadly.  
  
"Elizabeth its not me I am worried about, its you. It doesn't bother me if you think Physics is the worst subject in the entire world and do poorly in the subject. However in the end, you have to remember that the only person you will be disappointing will be yourself" Mr Batterby firmly replied.  
  
"Those grades won't look very good on my application to Harvard will they Mr Batterby?" Liz worriedly asked.  
  
"No they won't Elizabeth, that is why I wanted to speak to you now whilst you have the time to pick yourself up. In the meantime thought I think it might be an idea to go and take a visit with the school's new Careers Advisor/Counselor, Mr Jenkins. I will give you a note with permission to go and see him right now" Mr Batterby said as he pulled out a pen and a small piece of paper.  
  
"That won't be necessary Mr Batterby, I'm sure I can sought this out myself, really" Liz replied tears beginning to swell up into her eyes. This was not the time to tell some stranger about her problems, especially since she didn't even understand them herself.  
  
" I insist Miss Parker, now off you go" he said as he passed her the note.  
  
Without looking up Liz took the note from Mr Batterby's hands and walked slowly towards Mr Jenkins' office. Liz didn't know what to do anymore. Her life was just falling apart. She had problems with school, Max and even had a fight with Maria. Afraid that someone would see her red and teary face she walked quickly with her head down towards the main school entrance, before she was almost knocked to the ground when she crashed into somebody.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Max!" Isabel whispered firmly to her brother in their History class. "Max!" she repeated.  
  
"What?" he replied suddenly, taking his attention away from the front of the class.  
  
"Quit doing that" she replied, looking him in the eye.  
  
"Doing what Iz?" he answered with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
Isabel sighed as she flipped her long blonde hair off her face, "Quit tapping on the table with your fingers, its really annoying".  
  
"I wasn't tapping" he answered quickly, obviously confused.  
  
Isabel continued to stare at him, noticing the puzzled look that he had upon his face. He was really going crazy. Never in all her life had she known him to be like this. He obviously couldn't handle his problems on his own, but he wasn't opening up to her. They had barely spoken in weeks. Every afternoon he would come straight home after school and sit in his room, listening to what we know as 'Max's depressing music'. Something was definitely up with him. It was obvious that he was still in love with Liz Parker, everybody that knew him well could understand that.  
  
Moments later the bell went, signaling the end of their History lesson. Max stood up quickly and attempted to make a run for the door.  
  
"Max" Isabel said as she gently grabbed his arm as he attempted to walk past her. "What's wrong?".  
  
"Nothing Iz. I'll see ya at home, ok?" he replied, keeping his eyes firmly on the ground.  
  
Isabel sighed, releasing her grip from his arm, "Whatever you say Max". "But just remember that I'm your sister, I notice things".  
  
"I know", he replied kissing her on the cheek. "I will be ok, so don't worry" he said, forcing a smile.  
  
Isabel watched him walk out the door. She didn't know what to do about her brother. He was acting very weird, she thought as she walked out of the classroom. Perhaps he just needed a guy to talk to. However her thoughts were soon disrupted when her good friend, Elle passed her in the hallway.  
  
"Hey Isabel. I got a call from my agency, I'm going to be in the new Pantene add!" she beamed happily, as she purposely flicked her shiny long brown hair from one shoulder to another.  
  
"Are you serious? Congrats!" Isabel replied happily for her friend, as she linked arms with her and walked towards their next class together.  
* * *  
  
"Wow Liz. Careful now" a familiar voice said to Liz as they quickly grabbed her small body in their strong arms.  
  
She balanced herself and peered up slowly, looking into the soft and caring eyes of her good friend Michael. "I'm sorry Michael, I just needed to get out of here" she sniffed.  
  
Michael's face fell when he realized that she had been crying. He pulled her towards him and held her tightly, cupping her small head into his large hands. Her whole body shivered against his. "It's ok Liz, I'm here", Michael said softly, stroking the back of her head.  
  
"I'm sorry to have to do this to you Michael" Liz said softly, looking up into his soft eyes. "You have enough problems of your own".  
  
Michael held Liz closer and continued to stroke her hair. "Liz if I owe anyone for helping me in this world, its you. You have helped me through a lot, especially with Maria. This is hard for me to say, because I'm a guy and all, but um you are like, um a sister to me Liz".  
  
Liz slowly pulled away, wiped her eyes and smiled, "that's really sweet of you Michael. Thank you".  
  
Michael, now embarrassed stared down at his feet and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Well I mean it Liz. So, um do you want to go outside and talk?".  
  
Liz's grin widened as she looked to see whether the Michael that she knew had just said this, "You want to talk Michael?".  
  
"Well yeah of course. You see Maria has been teaching me how to get in touch with my feminine side!" he said grinning.  
  
" Oh I see" Liz replied, forcing a smile. "Look thanks for the offer, but I don't want to force my problems on you Michael" Liz said, her face unhappy again.  
  
Michael sighed, taking her small hand and looking into her eyes, "Liz you are one of the most un-selfish people I know. You always think of others before you think of yourself". He watched Liz, noticing how upset she was, realizing that she needed him.  
  
" I have only just realised myself that sometimes you have to let talk about your problems. The longer you keep them to yourself, the worse it gets" Michael finished.  
  
"I suppose that's true. I am meant to be seeing the new counselor Mr Jenkins nos, but I guess I can see him some other time, Liz replied softly as they both walked outside.  
  
That night whilst Liz did her shift at the Crashdown she managed to smile at the little things in life which made her happy. She loved the way that the cute elderly couple, Nancy and Jack made an effort to come to the Crashdown every 'Seniors Tuesday' to have their regular steak and vegetables, or how Maria sung to herself happily as she danced around cleaning the tables.  
  
Talking to Michael that afternoon had definitely helped her. He had become so supportive and understanding. So unlike the usual Michael who usually couldn't give a stuff about feelings and relationships. She couldn't complain though because she was definitely liking the 'new' Michael!  
  
Maria walked over to Liz and gave her a flashing smile. "Guess what chica?" she said.  
  
"What?" Liz replied eagerly.  
  
"I, Maria Deluca have been asked to sing at that new club on Oxford Street this Saturday night! How mad is that!" Maria beamed happily as she jumped up and squeezed Liz tightly. "And you my friend are going to come with me so that we can check out all those hot college students".  
  
"That's awesome Maria, I'm so happy for you! But hey I think you already have a charming boyfriend!" Liz replied, squeezing Maria's hand. If anybody deserved to get a chance to sing in a top club like the new one on Oxford Street, it was Maria. She had been waiting for this opportunity for years.  
  
Maria jumped up again hugging Liz. "This is going to be mad! I can just picture it now - my own professional band on the stage and thousands of people singing with me and cheering me on". She paused for a moment, thinking of what else she may need during her star performance. "Oh and Liz, I may need you to be my manager so that I can get out of signing all those autographs at the end!"  
  
Liz laughed loudly and wrapped her arm around Maria's shoulders. "Miss Deluca, just remember that you have not reached Hollywood just yet, but I'm not going to stop you from dreaming about it girl!".  
  
"Love ya Lizzie!" Maria replied happily. "I will just finish those tables so that we can close up and finish that ice cream in your freezer, ok?" she asked.  
  
Liz nodded and gave Maria a thumbs up whilst she continued to count the change in the cash register.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys I'm not too sure where this is all headed, so I'm just going with the flow! Please give me your feedback though coz it really helps! PS - I wrote this next chapter whilst listening to Celine Dion, so yeah it got kinda sweet and beautiful!  
  
Go the Wallabies!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Maria was just about to turn of her bedside light after eating a whole tub of Cadbury ice-cream with Liz when she heard a soft knock on her window. She slowly dragged herself out of her bed wearing her cool new hot pink pajama bottoms and singlet top. She hated it when she was in bed and she got disturbed. Usually it was Michael, but lately Max had been paying her a lot of visits. He had been so distressed lately that he often came to Maria for a D&M. But tonight Maria was very pleased to see her boyfriend, Michael at the window. A smile passed over her face.  
  
"Michael, it's a bit late isn't it?" she asked, trying not to grin.  
  
"Yeah sorry babe, but I just didn't want to sleep alone tonight" he said softly as he lifted his leg over the base of the window. He walked over to her and softly kissed her lips.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked softly, pulling away from his kiss and touching his face lightly.  
  
"Nothing. Hank's just being a bastard again. I just couldn't stay there in that dump". He said, holding her close.  
  
"Oh no, he didn't hit you again did he?" Maria said very worriedly, as she checked his cheeks, arms and chest for any swelling or bruising.  
  
Michael shook his head slowly, "he didn't hit me". Michael knew that he probably should tell Maria the truth, but she worried too much about him. Hank had been beating him up an awful lot lately, but he just couldn't tell. Not yet anyway. As long as Max kept his mouth shut and kept healing him, he would be fine.  
  
Maria sighed taking Michael's hand in hers. "Michael I want you to move in here with me. I just can't handle the thought that you could be being abused by that awful man whilst I'm here".  
  
Michael smiled. It was so like Maria to come up with the most bizarre ideas. "Maria are you mad? Your mum wouldn't let me stay here if I was the last thing left on this earth!"  
  
"Yes, but Michael if she knew why I wanted you here, so would allow it no questions asked" she said, as she lightly touching his cheek with her fingertips. "And besides, you know how well I can persuade my mum!"  
  
"Whatever you say Miss Deluca, but there's no need to worry about me. I'm a big boy you know!" he said as he lifted up her small body and laid her carefully down on the bed. Maria pulled up the doona cover and snuggled up to his warm body. She loved sleeping next to him. It was certainly the second best thing to making out with him! She loved to lie across his chest so that she could hear his long, deep breaths.  
  
Moment's later Michael finally spoke.  
  
"Thank you Maria" he said softly.  
  
She propped herself up so that she could look into his warm eyes. "For what?" she asked.  
  
He let out a slow sigh, "just for, you know, being there for me".  
  
Maria giggled and hugged him tightly. "God am I lying next to the same man that I knew a year ago? I have a strange feeling that he may have transformed into one of those super-sensitive guys!" she said jokingly.  
  
" You sure are babe. What you see is what you get!" he said laughing.  
  
With that Maria leaned forward as kissed him lovingly on the lips. Only minutes later they were both sound asleep in each others arms.  
  
* * *  
  
"Good morning Miss Parker" Mr Jenkins said kindly as he raised himself from his chair to shake her hand firmly. "What can I do for you today?"  
  
Liz let out a long slow breath. She was a little nervous about speaking with this man, after all he was a complete stranger. Yet she knew that someone had to hear her out. "Well I was meant to see you yesterday actually, but I just had to think a little bit more about what I needed to say" she said.  
  
"Right. Well Liz I have been looking at a few of your reports and academic achievements and I can see from these that you are one very talented young lady. However I must point out from these records, that lately the standard of your work has fallen substantially," he said, looking at Liz through his glasses, which rested on the tip of his nose.  
  
Liz shifted in her seat, uncomfortable now. " I know. That is why I thought I should pay you a visit" she said quietly.  
  
Mr Jenkins took of his glasses and sat back casually in his chair. "Elizabeth, there no need to feel uncomfortable about talking to me. Your ultimate desire is to go to Harvard right?"  
  
Liz stopped fidgeting at looked up. "Yes" she replied.  
  
"Well let me just tell you a little story. I'm sure you are aware that my accent does not sound 'perfectly American', right?"  
  
Liz smiled "Yes I have noticed that!"  
  
Mr Jenkins picked up his coffee cup and took a sip before speaking to Liz again. "Well I'm actually Australian, but I have been living in the States for the last ten years.  
  
"You're Australian?" Liz said surprised.  
  
"Sure am! However like you, as a small boy it was always my dream to to go to Harvard. And you know what, I did go to Harvard" he said.  
  
Liz sat up even straighter in her seat. "You went to Harvard?"  
  
" I did indeed, although when I was your age it seemed impossible. You see I am a country boy. I lived one and a half-hours away from the closest town, Wanganella. Now population wise, Wanganella wouldn't even be a quarter of what Roswell has!"  
  
Liz was shocked. How could anybody live so far from civilization? "One and a half hours from town?"  
  
"Yes and half an hour from our closest neighbours. So I didn't actually go to school until I was twelve. I did my primary school education by correspondence" he replied.  
  
"That must have been so difficult. And to only start at a real school when you were twelve!" Liz said. Liz now felt far more comfortable with talking to this man. He had come such a long way in his life. And to have gone to Harvard!  
  
Mr. Jenkins laughed. "Yes it was! You should have seen me the first time I went to Sydney. I'd never seen such a huge place before! Basically the point of this story Liz, is that although I had a rough start and came from nowhere, I did it. I got top marks at school and went to Sydney University. They were so impressed with my work in my freshman year, that I won a scholarship to Harvard. And here I am today, still in the United States!"  
  
"Wow that is amazing. You have come such a long way Mr Jenkins" Liz said, suddenly annoyed at herself for getting so distracted in her senior year.  
  
"But Liz that's enough from me. All you really need to know is that you can still achieve your goals. You definitely have the potential to get accepted into Harvard, but you must not get distracted anymore" he said, as he copied a few notes down onto his laptop.  
  
"No more distractions" Liz whispered to herself. Now that was going to be a difficult task.  
  
Mr. Jenkins nodded, "Yes, no more distractions. The vacation is coming up very soon Liz, so why not take a short holiday outside of Roswell. I can guarantee that it will be the best thing you ever do. You will be able to focus more clearly on your schoolwork and that's what you need for your senior year. Well that's all I have to say Liz".  
  
Liz stood up and pushed in her chair. "Well thank you for your advice Mr. Jenkins, I really appreciate it".  
  
He smiled, feeling pleased with himself. "You're welcome Miss Parker, anytime"  
  
Liz walked out the door and closed it firmly.  
  
On her way home she walked through the many streets of Roswell thinking about her life. She passed the hockey field where there were loud cheers and shouts coming from the crowd. She began to think very seriously about what Mr. Jenkins had said. Going to Harvard had been one of those things that she had been destined to do since she was five. Most people in Roswell just expected her to go there, mostly thanks to her father who made sure that everybody in town knew of it! So maybe a holiday away from Roswell would be the perfect solution, yet she knew she couldn't let go of everything just so one of her dreams could come true.  
  
School wasn't everything. Other things in life were important too. Immediately Liz thought of Max. What had happened between him and Tess had destroyed their relationship. She had trusted him and he had broken her heart. But she also knew how much he regretted it. She could see it in his eyes every time they spoke. He looked so lonely and sad nowadays. Maria had tried to set her up with other guys on numerous occasions, yet deep down she knew that none of these relationships would ever work out. She and Max were soul mates that were destined to be with each other, however she just didn't know how to make things right.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ok who is up for a party this weekend?" Isabel said excitedly.  
  
It was a Wednesday night and Maria, Michael, Isabel, Max and Liz were all sitting in their favourite booth in the Crashdown sipping on icy cold Coca- Cola. Liz and Maria had both just finished closing up and this was one of those moments in Liz's life that lately, she detested. As much as she loved her group of friends, the uncomfortable silence that was occurring between her and Max was something that she wished she could avoid. They sat beside opposite each other, both trying hard to ignore each others uncomfortable gaze.  
  
Maria smiled to herself before standing up and glancing down at the others, "I hate to break it to you Isabel, but I, Maria Deluca already have a date".  
  
Michael looked up surprised, "You have date?"  
  
Maria turned, directing her conversation at Michael. " No silly, not a 'date-date'. I'm performing on Oxford Street this Saturday night, remember? Michael were you not listening to me before? I told you that yesterday while you were watching TV" she ended, slightly annoyed that Michael had not remembered something that was so important to her.  
  
Michael sat back in the chair, not at all bothered that he had forgotten " Oh, well that explains it then. Maria you know that when I'm watching the box, my attention is entirely on the box, and only on the box".  
  
Maria looked at him, slightly annoyed. "You are impossible Michael!" she said, as she playfully hit him on the shoulder.  
  
She moved herself across the chair and sat on knee. Michael wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and moved his head forward so that he could whisper in her ear. "Maria of course I didn't forget about Saturday night. I know how important it is to you. I only pretended I didn't listen to you so that I wouldn't ruin my reputation!" he said, quietly laughing.  
  
Maria giggled. God she loved this man.  
  
"Well best of luck with your performance Maria, but I would still love you to come afterwards. Elle is having this major pre-vacation party and its going to be the party of the year! It would make me more than happy if all of you guys came" Isabel said smiling. She reached over and touched her brother's hand, "and that includes you Max".  
  
Max smiled, "anything for you Iz" He knew how much events like this meant to Isabel. Isabel was known for being the 'socialiser' of the group. She had a thing for trying to be as 'non-alien' as she possibly could. Last Christmas she had organised a huge concert for a group of kids in Roswell. Max didn't mind, but he knew how much it had annoyed Michael. He had only just stopped calling her the 'Christmas Nazi'!  
  
Isabel clapped her hands together and smiled happily. "Well it's all settled then. Party starts at eight, I guess Maria, Michael and Liz will be there a little later, right?" she said.  
  
"Definitely" Liz replied giving Isabel a nod. "And ah guys sorry to be rude, but Dad wants me up in the house before ten so I'm going to have to ask you all to start moving along!".  
  
"No problem Liz. Its getting late anyway" Isabel said looking at her watch. With that she and Max stood up, waved goodbye and walked out the door.  
  
"Lizzie, you need any help with the last few tables?" Maria asked, as she stood holding Michael's hand.  
  
"No, I'll be fine. You two go" Liz replied.  
  
Maria walked over and gave Liz a tight hug.  
  
"Night Liz" Michael said.  
  
"Bye guys" Liz said, as she cleared the table of the bottles and glasses.  
  
She began to wipe down the last few tables and was in a complete daze when she heard a soft knock at the front door. She put down her cleaning cloth and walked over to the cold glass door. It was Max. 


End file.
